Is a life worth the blood
by narutodippy
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are ready to kill those who have killed the one That Naruto had loved. It was about time for some magor payback on them for how they shunned him. It was there turn to cry and best of all to scream!
1. First blood

**Is a life worth the blood?**

-----

Hello there! I'm going to be changing this story drastically from chapter to chapter, so this will be the first different one! Hopefully I can get to all the chapters quickly!

**Warning:** Gore

**Disclaimer:** Ha, I wish.

_'Thought'/_**Kyuubi speak/** "Talking"

-----

_'Is it really worth the blood?'_

**Yes kit. Kill them all.**

_'Will they try to kill me?'_

**Yes kit, they will.**

_'Will they succeed?'_

**No kit, they will all die.**

_'Then let the blood pore.'_

Uzumaki Naruto looked down on the rain covered village. A thin mist hovered over the night, the air filled with an earthy sent. The Young teen felt a small tremor of excitement flow through his small form. Soon, the streets would be stained crimson with the spilled life nectar of those who had betrayed him. Those who had let die the one he loved more than life itself. It was their punishment for not saving the one person he loved. Hinata.

The once pure child lept from his his perch on the stone faces. It was time to begin his reign of terror among the mortals.

**Go forth kit. Pick your prey. **

It had been so long since he let the nine tails influence him, let alone told him what to do. But it didn't matter any more. His loss had driven over the edge. Nothing mattered now. Only his revenge.

The young Jinchuriki moved like the wind across the roof tops, his pure blue eyes searching for his first. The soft sound of feet slapping against the ground caught his attention. He slowed as his eyes spotted who made the sounds. A small dangerous smirk rose up on his lips as he gazed down at his first victim. Matted pink locks stuck to her pail skin, it chilled from the icy rain. Her red dress clung to her flesh beautifully, accenting the developed muscles beneath. He could smell the slightest hint of cherry blossoms coming from her.

A small chuckle emulated from his red lips. '_Of course she would wear such a perfume...'_ He thought. He found it almost laughable that he had once considered her a friend. But now, as he gazed down at his team mate, she was nothing more but another guilty claiming innocence. A soft growl rose from his throat.

She would not know what hit her. He would be quick, giving her no chance. The unsuspecting pink ninja was going to die at his hands. Naruto tensed his muscles, the rain steaming from where connected on his heated back. He felt the air around him, his mind evaluating everything, but only focusing on her. He drew in a breath before releasing it slowly, allowing himself to let go the last scraps of sanity that clung to him.

He pounced.

Crimson. A spray of blood rained from the sky, mingling with the rain that fell. The dull thud of a lifeless body was muffled by the thunder of a thousand droplets that blanketed Konoha. Naruto stood still, his finger sticky with fresh blood. His friend's blood. No, former friend's. Naruto gazed forward, his eyes locked on the gruesome image he had made. He felt something burning deep inside of him. At first, he believed it where tears. Remorse. Something to tell him that it was wrong to do this. But the stronger it grew, the more he realized it wasn't sadness he felt. It was joy. Blinding unconditional fanaticism of spilling blood. A soft laugh came from his lips. It grew louder, until he was cackling. He felt happy. Oh god did he feel happy. He wanted more! So much more!

He gazed down at the mutilated corpse on the ground. He wanted others to see. He had to witness their reaction. As the thought passed his mind, the mighty Kyuubi stirred within the youths mind. A grin fit for a demon was spread along his red lips.

_How was that?_ Naruto asked excitedly to the demon.

The Kyuubi released a deep dark chuckle, causing the water that sat in front of the cage to steams. **Well done Kit. **He purred, a hint of pride swelling in his voice. Naruto beamed, his smile filled of sycophantic joy.

_'I want them to see.' _He announced.

**I know Kit. Then put her body on the monument. Let the whole village see and fear what's to come. **The demon purred. Naruto nodded vigorously in response, though the demon would not see it.

_'Then I shale.'_ Naruto thought before he gathered Sakura into his arms. He disappeared into the night, leaving all that was once human within him behind.

-----

A piercing scream tore through the early morning air, shattering any calm that had once been. Two blue eyes fluttered open, the owner wearing a content smile. It was a beautiful way to wake up. He got out a bed with a small smirk on his face.

_'It seems like they found her.'_ Naruto mentally chuckled, not the least bit disturbed by how much joy he gained from it.

**Let's go see them. **The Kyuubi suggested, knowing his container would enjoy to witness human anguish up close. Naruto again nodded before he took off his sleeping cap, setting it down on the bed neatly. He did the same with his night wear before retrieving his frighteningly orange jumpsuit he had hung up the night prior to dry. He felt a tune come to him. He didn't remember where it had come from, but it was cheerful. He felt it went nicely with the sounds coming from outside. The screams of surprise and terror. A perfect way to start a morning indeed.

_'I'll find my next kill there Kyuubi.' _Naruto told as he slipped on his shoes, absently munching on an energy bar.

**Good Kit. You're learning quickly. **The demon praised. It only added to Naruto's good mood.

Naruto gave himself a quick once over, making sure he had everything he needed. Once he was sure he was prepared, he went to the monument. As he came closer, the more crowded it became. Humans where naturally curious creatures. '_Whoa, new thought there...' _He thought absently. He didn't know why he refereed to them like he was not one of them. Shrugging, he went closer, the sound of a remorse filled cry catching his attention. He guessed it was Sakura's parents. Their scream was by fare the best thing he had ever herd. A scream full of pain and fear. It was almost heaven to know he was the one that caused the pain.

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto. He just wanted to see if anyone would even notice him.

"N-Naruto, I'm so sorry." Naruto looked over when he heard himself addressed. He turned to the side, spotting a crying Ino. Naruto did every thing not to smirk at her reaction. She was crying herself into oblivion.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"S-Sakura's dead…" Naruto took a sharp surprised intake of air, putting his acting skills to use. He forced a horrified face to the surface, hiding the hysterical laughter that bellowed underneath. He even forced tears down his cheeks. Ino bought it all too well. Naruto's amusement met an abrupt halt when Ino latched onto him, using his shoulder as a place to cry.

How _dare _she? He refused to give comfort to anyone ever again. None the less, he wrapped his arms around her, soothingly rubbing her back. Little did the young woman know, that moment her fate was sealed. She was going to die.

-----

Naruto was walking though the streets waiting for Ino. He had told her to meet with him. She probably thought that he needed comforting when really he needed his release. Blood. Soon Ino came up the street. It was too perfect.

"Hi Ino…" Naruto spoke softly, his voice sounded distraught.

"Hey Naruto." Ino looked down, a soft sniffle coming from her. It was plain for all to see that she had been crying earlier. She rose her head to meet his gaze only to freeze where she stood, her blood chilling in her veins. Where bright vibrant blue eyes had been where replaced with crimson orbs that bled malice. Naruto let a fox grin come across his face as he saw the terror rise in the youth. She was his now.

"Ino, I would love to have this final gift from you." Before Ino could protest Naruto had a Kunai to her throat. The blade sunk into her soft unprotected flesh, drawing a thin stream of life nectar. He cut it very slightly letting it bleed.

"Naruto, why?" Ino rasped, her form trembling in the face of death.

"Simple." Naruto breathed, leaning closer so his mouth was next to her ear. "Revenge." He breathed before he brought the blood soaked Kunai to his mouth and let the blood drip on his tongue. Ino winced at the sight.

"You can't be Naruto! He would never harm a friend!" Naruto laughed a deep sinister laugh. Ino let out a stuttered gasp. The very sound made her legs weak. Through the pure will to life she drew the strength to stay standing.

"Would you like to die quickly? Or should I kill you slowly making you scream?" Naruto said with a voice that was demonic in its own right. Ino felt tears welling in her eyes. She was going to die. She was really going to die! She was helpless.

"No answer huh. Well I guess there really isn't a need. I'll kill you slowly just to hear your dying screams." Naruto smirked with anticipation. He slowly sliced Ino in the arm. She let out a muffled scream. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Please Naruto… I don't want to die." Ino whispered, looking into crimson eyes. The look of helplessness, desperation pooled in her tears that ran down her cheek. Naruto's hand stiffened, his hold on the Kunai going taunt. The words burred deep inside him, touching something he had forced deep. They didn't give him pleasure like they should have. He felt his body tremble. He didn't like the feeling.

**What is wrong kit?**

_I don't know._

**Let her go for know. **The Demon ordered more than told. The Kyuubi was a wise old demon and had been with in Naruto for the entirety of the humans life. If he pushed him, he might break and revert back to his other self. Something he could not afford.

_But she'll only go and tell someone. _Naruto mentally whimpered, his trembling becoming more violent.

**I'll protect you kit.** The Kyuubi said quickly, trying to calm the youth. A moment passed in silence. Finally Naruto's trembling stilled, his breath calming from the verge.

_Thank you._ He thought calmly. The Kyuubi mentally nodded, letting out a nervous breath.

Naruto looked into Ino's eyes. The orbs shimmered with bubbling tears. She was at the brink of sobbing.

"I-Ino?" Naruto asked innocently, again leaning on his ability to deceive. Ino looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice. She met confused blue. "Naruto?" She asked. Naruto knew that he had to play a small act to get her to not be scared. So he simple played dumb.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked, before he looked at the Kunai tainted with blood. "Why do I have a Kunai in my hand?" He asked, his voice filling with realization. "D-Did I do this to you?" Naruto questioned, his eyes filled with barely contained worry. The teen silently chuckled in his mind. '_I could become and actor...' _He thought absently.

"You don't remember?" The young blonde inquired.

"N-No. Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Ino spoke. '_More or less...'_ She added in mentally. She looked at Naruto with a smile with a hint of fear. Naruto would have enjoyed the look but was too busy with putting up his innocent look.

"I think you should see the fifth." Ino told before she took Naruto's hand in hers. She started to lead Naruto to the Hokage tower.

-----

It had been one hell of a day for the aged blonde Kage. She had nothing short of hell today. The clear murder of the Genen and the blatant display of her corpse sent the village into a panic. That alone took the entirety of her day. She didn't even get a chance to work on finding who committed the crime. She sighed, resting her head on her desk. She needed a well deserved nap.

"Hokage-Sama?"

"What! I'm awake!" Tsunade said defensively. He frazzled state was quickly subsidized by the sight of Yamanaka Ino. The medical ninja within Tsunade took control. She stood from her desk quickly, grabbing the girl and placing her hand on the youths throat. Ino yelped in surprise at such sudden contact. Green healing chacra rolled out of Tsunade's hand into the shallow wound. '_The artery was just missed.'_ She mentally cataloged. She drew her hand back once the wound had been healed. Once she had, she looked at Ino, her eyes filled with worry.

"Ino, what happened to you!?" Tsunade asked after she had rid Ino of her wound. Naruto wanted to punch Tsunade for undoing his work, but he knew he couldn't kill her, yet.

After Ino was healed, Tsunade let her eyes drift to Naruto who was standing in the corner of the room.

"What exactly happened?"

"I think someone was controlling Naruto..." Ino spoke slowly, eying the teen. "He tried to kill me." Naruto took the cue to get defensive to remain innocent.

"What! I didn't try to kill you! I wouldn't… I couldn't…" Naruto let himself trail off timing it right. Tsunade looked at Naruto with understanding eyes.

"Ino, you must not tell anyone in the village about this, do you understand?" The woman spoke, relaying the seriousness of the situation.

"Y-Yes." Ino replied, bowing her head slightly. She turned for the door, understanding that Tsunade needed to talk to Naruto alone. She spared a finally glance at Naruto before she exited. When she was gone Tsunade motioned for Naruto to sit down. The teen complied, making sure to look as uncomfortable as possible.

"Naruto what happened?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I don't remember…I just can't" Naruto could tell that she was buying every word he was saying. It was so classic. He had to bight his lower lips to suppress a grin which helped add to the act.

"You have to believe me! I really don't know what's going on!"

**Kit you're good at this**.

_'You have to be when you have…' _Naruto paused to correct himself. '..._had a girl like Sakura around.'_

**You acting more like a fox.** Kyuubi said in what could be inferred as a compliment.

"Listen Naruto..." Tsunade began, a soft, but worried smile on her face. "I know Sakura's death is hard on you. You're emotions are letting the Kyuubi seep through." Tsunade said. Naruto frowned at the comment. "But I--" He uttered, making sure to cut himself off as if he was being defensive. Truthfully, he was just annoyed. He was fully capable of controlling the Kyuubi's chacra, even if he was emotional. "Take a break Naruto." Tsunade said soothingly. "I want you to relax. Go home and get some sleep, alright?" Tsunade told kindly. Naruto nodded softly, outwardly looking dejected. He knew that she really wanted him to be on close watch.

-----

Naruto paced back and forth, nearly wearing a hole in his floor. It had been about a week since he had seen any blood. It was making him twitchy. He had grown accustomed to the blood. So he was having withdrawal systems.

_'I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!!'_ Naruto hollered mentally.

**Calm yourself. They still are watching you**

_'But I want blood so much!' _

**It'll be okay. Just hold out a little longer.**

_'To go for twelve years without blood seems almost impossible_.'

**I didn't have much of a choice.**

Naruto stood up from his floor and went out the door. He could sense the Anbu following him. It was really irritating to have them chasing him like this. He could probably kill them easily if Kyuubi lent him some of his chacra.

Naruto headed to the training ground. He saw Sasuke sitting in a tree. He looked like he wanted to through himself into a lake. It was hard to believe he had emotions. If there wasn't Anbu behind him Naruto would kill the Emo bastard. He drew in a breath before calling out to his emotionally distraught team mate.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto spoke, trying again to portray himself as being sad. Sasuke looked at his 'friend', his eyes slightly red, showing he had been crying. Naruto could tell without asking that Sasuke was crying over Sakura. Naruto smirked to himself. It was great seeing that his kill was effecting so many. The pain on his face was almost too much. Naruto just wanted to jump up and down with joy.

His joy rose when he felt the presence of the Anbu that had been watching him vanish. Kyuubi even got exited.

**Kit you ready?**

_'I've been waiting to kill this bastard for years!'_

**Then show him what we can do.**

_'Shale we?'_

_**We shale**_


	2. First humen flesh

Is a life worth the blood?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Shale we?_

_**We shale.**_

Naruto looked at his new pray. It was almost perfect to see his tears. He was going to make him cry more.

"Sasuke I know you miss Sakura. I'm sorry." Sasuke jumped down and approached his predator.

Naruto sneered at his next pray walking blind. Sasuke was none the wiser. It was hard to believe that he could kill them all with such ease.

_Hey Kyuubi._

_**Yes Kit?**_

_Should I kill him with_

_a kunai or with claws?_

_**Claws cause more pain.**_

_Then claws it is._

"Naruto…I have to tell you something." Naruto looked at his 'friend.' Sasuke had tears in his eyes. It was almost impossible not to let out a small girly shriek. Seeing his rival in so much pain was priceless.

"I loved Sakura…I just never had the chance to tell her…" Sasuke almost whispered out. Naruto was fidgeting with excitement. The claws were starting to grow on his hands. Soon they would be big enough to make deep gashes in Sasuke's skin.

"Naruto…I just wish that I could go back in time to tell her how I felt." Sasuke was unaware of how much danger he was in. Naruto cracked his knuckles. It was time to kill.

Naruto jumped on his pray, claws at the ready. Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's hostile movement. Naruto let a fox grin slip onto his lips as he looked at Sasuke's frightened eyes.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!?!"

"He He. Killing you." Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had lost his mind.

"Naruto! Get off me before I kill you!!" Naruto did a smirk exactly like Sasuke's which set shivers up his spine.

"Kill me? Fine let's make it a game. I'll let you go. If you can run away, I'll let you live. Deal?" Sasuke sat still for a few moments. All he could do is stare in the red eyes of his once close friend.

"N-Naruto? What happened to you?"

"Blood." Sasuke looked on in confusion at his answer. _What did he mean by 'blood'?_

Naruto picked up his frightened pray. It was all too easy. He set him on his feet and turned around, waiting for Sasuke to run.

In a matter of seconds Sasuke had made a brake for the woods.

_5_

_**4**_

_3_

_**2**_

_1_

_**TIME TO KILL!!**_

Naruto spun around and ran into the woods. His keen sense of smell led him right to his panicking pray.

_Run as you may Sasuke,_

_but I'll still have your blood._

_**True Kit.**_

Sasuke was crying still from before. Or maybe he was crying in fear of his own life. It was fun for Naruto to think of the possibilities.

He jumped in front of his pray making him falter and fall. Naruto dug his claws into Sasuke's exposed leg.

"AAAAAAAA!!!" His scream was music to Naruto. He let his claws sit there for a few seconds before pulling them back in one violent trust. Tearing his skin as it went. Sasuke let out another scream in agony.

"Stay back!" Sasuke tried to activate a justue but failed when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Now now, no cheating." Naruto crushed Sasuke's wrist in his hand. Retching another scream out of the vulnerable pray. Naruto let go and leaned up next to Sasuke's ear.

"Run." Sasuke's eyes widen in fear. He stood and tried to run but failed and fell back to the ground.

"What? Is this all you have Sasuke? Even for your life you still can't run. Tsk tsk." Naruto brought his blood stained hand to his mouth. He licked the blood off like it was frosting of a cake. Sasuke's eyes grew large at the sight, then he tried again. This time he was able to stand on his feet. He at first stumbled before he ran.

Naruto could feel the rush of the kill approaching. It would be over soon. Or maybe he would toy with him a little longer. Only time would tell.

"HEEEELLLPPP!!!" Naruto could hear Sasuke's desperate scream in the distance. It was fun to torcher him so. Naruto took to the chase again. He didn't need to follow by sent anymore. He could follow by the trail of blood. It was in large amounts. Naruto knew he was going to die of blood lose it he didn't get help soon.

Naruto could See Sasuke in the distance. He was barely running. It was more of a stumbling walk. Naruto sped ahead of him and waited. He got out of a bush when Sasuke was looking back for him. He turned his head back and met Naruto's eyes. Sasuke screamed and fell over.

"Please, Naruto don't kill me!!" Naruto only smiled at the cowering nin before him. It would soon be over for him, one way or another. Naruto crabbed Sasuke's injured leg and brought his mouth down to it. Sasuke tied franticly to break free form Naruto's grasp.

_It smells better than ramen!_

_**Take a bite.**_

Naruto opened his mouth and took a chunk out of Sasuke's flesh.

"AAAAAA!! Naruto please stop!!!" Naruto swallowed his mouth full. Around his mouth was a ring of blood. He licked the blood that sat on his lips with a cannibalistic look in his eyes. Naruto looked at the bite mark on Sasuke's leg were he had pulled the chunk of flesh.

"Sasuke…you taste magnificent." Sasuke was now clawing at the dirt trying to brake free from his attackers grasp. His nails were gone and his fingertips were bleeding. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's shoulders to hold him in place. He looked at his midsection with envy. Naruto ripped Sasuke's shirt to get to the flesh.

"Naruto!! STOP!!!" Naruto drooled at the sight of the newly exposed meat. He leaned his head down and began his feast.

"AAAAAAAA!!PLEASE STOP!!" No matter what Sasuke tried Naruto wouldn't stop until he was full.

In a matter of minutes Sasuke was dead. Mostly because Naruto ripped out his heart and ate it. It was around twelve at night before Naruto returned home.

_I can't wait for the next kill_

_**Great job Kit. I'm very proud.**_

_Do you think people will_

_pass out at the sight?_

_**Yes. It will be great.**_

_Tomorrow will be amazing._

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Naruto woke up to the sound of screaming. It was great hearing that first thing in the morning. Naruto got dressed as fast as he could so he wouldn't miss the excitement. He ran out the door and to the spot where he had put Sasuke body…well what was left of it.

"AAAA!!!" Naruto stood in the crowd looking up at his work. Sasuke's body was suspended from the top of the academy. There was at least twenty jonean standing around the area. Naruto could see a couple anbo there too. Sasuke's body was still dripping blood.

"What's going on!?!" Naruto turned to the side and saw Tenten and Neji making there way through the crowd. Well it was more of Neji being pulled by Tenten. But the result was the same when they saw the body. Tenten looked sick and Neji's normal static face now had a look of horror and disgust on it.

"Oh…Oh my god…" Tenten clasped her hands over her mouth. A few Seconds she puked. Neji didn't look far off of loosing his breakfast ether. Naruto could hear Kyuubi purring.

That's when Naruto saw his next victim. He set his eyes on Tenten who was on the ground shaking. He knew that Neji would be the most effected at the lose of Tenten. It would be perfect to punish the Hyuugas.

_I have a new pray._

_**Who?**_

_Tenten._

_**This will be interesting.**_

_Yes it will._


	3. first run

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**This will be interesting.**_

_Yes it will._

Naruto stood in the crowd looking at Tenten. She looked so delectable. Naruto let a little drool slip out his mouth. But suddenly Kyuubi's purring stopped.

_Kyuubi?_

_**Naruto, RUN!!!**_

Naruto turned and saw five anbo black ops behind him. He went to run but it was too late.

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was in an interrogation room and he was VERY pissed.

_Damn it!!!_

_**Relax Kit. When **_

_**the**__** time comes I'll**_

_**give**__** you the power**_

_**that**__** you need.**_

_Ok…_

Naruto peered through the dark of the room trying to see it anyone was there. Kyuubi let Naruto use his eyes to see.

The room was empty. But someone was coming. No, it looked like there were about five people.

The door opened letting in a small amount of light. Someone flicked on a light in the corner of the room. Standing in the doorway was Tsunade-sama and four anbu black ops.

Naruto looked franticly around for a separate exit. Anyway to get out of that room. Naruto started the pull at the restraints that kept his hands stuck to the chair. But to no avail.

"Naruto, stop. It's ok; we're her to help you." Naruto let out a 'pfft' at that specific statement. Naruto didn't care for there 'help.' All he wanted to do was kill. And quite recently feed. Nothing else really made a difference to him. Long as it was human flesh he was eating, it was good. Oh and it had to be fresh.

Tsunade sat down across the table from Naruto as the Anbu stood near the door. She looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Naruto…do you remember anything from last night?" Naruto was sick of the whole innocent act. He really just wanted to find his next meal and enjoy the chase.

"Yay, I do." Tsunade looked at him like he just sprouted a second head.

"I ate most of Sasuke's body then I put it at the academy so everyone could see." Tsunade was thrown off at that statement. She wasn't expecting Naruto to be so blunt, then again… she really didn't think he even remembered it.

"What? You remember all of it?"

"The best part was hearing him scream as I ate him alive." Tsunade looked at Naruto with a small hint of discuss in her eyes.

"You enjoyed it? Naruto you do realize what you're saying?"

"Yes. I'm telling the truth. Now can we make this fast, I want to get to my next kill." That was when Tsunade snapped. She stood up abruptly and slammed her fists on the table making indents.

"Are you out of your mind!?! You just said that you ate Sasuke alive and enjoyed it! Then you say that you're going to do it again!?! Don't you have any shame!?!"

"No. actually I'm proud of it. And Kyuubi is proud of me too." Tsunade sat back down in her chair in astonishment. She looked at Naruto with almost fear in her eyes. But mostly they had sorrow.

"Does this have anything to do with Hinata's death?" Naruto's pride in his eyes instantly vanished. His eyes turned to ones full of sorrow. Kyuubi hated when Naruto was so sad. It was unnecessary suffering. Kyuubi used to hate Naruto, but After Hinata's death… Naruto wanted revenge for her life. So he turned to Kyuubi and he was much obliged by it.

"Actually yes. It's everything about her. She was my mate. There wasn't anyone else who could withstand Kyuubi's chacra. Without her, I can't continuo on for the next generation." Tsunade felt sorry for Naruto. If she had gotten to him sooner, he might not have turned to Kyuubi. But it was too late now. There was nothing more they could do for Naruto.

"Naruto, please forgive me." Tsunade whispered as she took out a small syringe. It held a clear liquid. It didn't take a genius to learn of it being poison.

"The council has ordered me to use this if it is confirmed of It being Kyuubi controlling you." Tsunade said, lowering her head in sadness.

"Pfft, it isn't Kyuubi that is controlling me, I am. I chose my own will to kill them, not him." Tsunade almost lost her control. She wanted to reach inside Naruto and kill the demon with her own hands instead of Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade stood from her seat taking the syringe in her grasp. Tears began to well in her eyes.

_Kyuubi!! We need to go!!_

_NOW!!!_

_**Right! I'll give you as much **_

_**Chacra as I can!**_

Suddenly Naruto was engulfed in a black chacra. Tsunade knew what was to come and jumped back. If she was touched by that kind of chacra, it would be over.

Naruto broke free of the metal clasps on the chair making the metal pieces embed themselves in the wall. He turned on his heal and made a brake for the door. All four of the anbu moved in his way but were easily killed and flung to the side. Naruto ran out the room at blinding speeds. Tsunade was hardly in sight. It took Naruto about five minutes to lose her.

_Kyuubi we lost her._

_**Good.**_

_You should stop giving me_

_chacra so she won't be _

_able to sense were I am._

_**Alright.**_

It has been three hours since Naruto escaped. He now was hiding in a cave near the edge of the village. It was late and he was really tiered. He curled into a ball and fell asleep.


	4. First love gone part 1

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Flash back_

It was early morning. Naruto had woken up and was now basically sleep-walking to the training grounds. It was around six. The sun was just now rising. He hated getting up.

Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke standing at the training ground. Naruto let out a small laugh at Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke. He wondered when she would give up. He had given up on her for what seemed like years ago.

"Sakura, you should just give up!" Naruto yelled over to Sakura. She just gave him a cold look. It was funny to see her still going strong though.

"Baka! Like I'll give up Sasuke-kun!!" Naruto just started laughing at his friends out burst.

"Tell me when he caves so I can prepare for the apocalypse." Sakura smacked Naruto in the back of his head making him fall flat on his face. It was Just like any morning. But something made Naruto felt uneasy. There wasn't a bird in the sky. Not a sound of nature, like all the animals had left. It was always a bad singe. Pluss he was worried about Hinata he hadn't so much as heard from hr over the last week.

"Hey Naruto, are you felling ok? Hello?" Naruto was staring of into space thinking about Hinata.

"HELLO!!!" Naruto came back to reality. He put a small forced smile on. Sakura could tell that Naruto was worried about something. This wasn't like him to zone out so much.

"Naruto, did something happen? You seem really worried."

"Ah, I was wondering if I had enough money for ramen today." Sakura could tell that he was lying. But she didn't look into it any further. He didn't look ready to tell her. Plus Kakashi just showed up.

"Yo, what's up?"

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Chimed out Naruto and Sakura at the same time. As always, Kakashi made up some lame story, something involving an old lady. They weren't even listening anyways.

"Well for today we're going to train with Kurenai's team." Naruto let out a small sigh at the thought of seeing Hinata again.

A few minutes later they arrived at team 8's training ground. Everyone was there except Hinata. Kiba looked worried and as a shocker so did Shino. Even Kurenai was a little concerned. Naruto could feel himself holding his breath at the sight.

"Man! What's taking Hinata so long!?!" Kiba yelled. Naruto was really worried about Hinata's well being now.

"Someone should go over to her house and see if she's sick or something." Kiba suggested. Naruto jumped up from his seat on the ground.

"I'll go." Naruto suggested. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a small amount of amusement evident on his face. It was clear that Naruto liked Hinata, though he would never admit it.

Naruto was now at the Hyuuga compound. It was quit, like always. But today it mad Naruto a little fidgety. He reached up and knocked on the main gate.

After one knock the gate shot open, exposing a particularly pissed off Hiashi.

"What do you want?" Hiashi stated coldly.

"Is Hinata there?" Said Naruto in the most polite voice he could use.

"She won't be coming to train till further notice." Before Naruto could question his statement, Hiashi had slammed the gate in Naruto's face. Naruto might not be the brightest person but he can tell when someone is trying to hide something.

Naruto snuck around the side of the compound to Hinata's window. This was about the fifth time he actually snuck up to Hinata's window, but this was the first time during the day.

As Naruto got closer to his destination he could hear crying, and it sounded like…Hinata's. Naruto looked into her window and Saw Hinata on the floor crying. Not sad tears but ones full of pain. In an instant Naruto was by her side.

"Hinata, what happened?" Hinata looked up at Naruto and jumped a little. She was so busy crying that she didn't see him come in. Naruto sat down next to her and rapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's alright Hinata I'm here." Naruto tried his hardest to comfort her. It was about three minutes before Hinata calmed down enough to talk to him.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata what happened?" Hinata reached up and slid her bangs up revealing bandages on her forehead.

"What happened to you!?!" Naruto could feel rage boiling up but mostly it was concern. He had suspicions that Hiashi had something to do with this. Hinata began removing the bandages slightly wincing in pain. When they were completely removed, it revealed a singe mark in the shape of the caged bird seal.

"Wh-what is that?" Hinata started to cry again as another wave of pain hit her head.

"Hinata!" Naruto didn't know what to do at he sudden burst of pain. All he could really do is watch her scream and cry. He knew that even if he took her to the hospital it wouldn't do any good.

Naruto sat there hugging Hinata as the pain started to fade away. When it passed Hinata began the explanation of the mark being on her head.

"Nar-Naruto-kun…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I have to tell you what has happened…It was about a week ago when my father made the dissention to have Neji as the Hyuuga heir. But there was a down side to the change for me. After my father removed the curse mark on Neji, he put one on me to symbolize that he no longer saw me fit. He made sure I knew that he hates me." Naruto sat still in aw at what Hinata just said. Did Hiashi hate Hinata so much that he would put her in this much pain.

Out of no ware the door flung open. Hiashi was standing in the doorway and her didn't look to happy in the least bit.

"How dare you sneak into my house!!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and made a brake for the window. But Hiashi was too fast and hit Naruto in the stomach with his soft hand style. Before Naruto lost conciseness, he say Hiashi beating Hinata as she screamed.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

The next day Naruto woke up on the ground some were in the woods. He was guessing Hiashi dumped him there. Naruto forced his way to his feet. He didn't exactly know where he was, but there was enough of a sent in the air to find his way back.

It took Naruto about an hour before he mad it back to the village. It was still dark out. Or maybe the sun just set…He really didn't know nor care for that matter. All he cared about was if Hinata was ok.

To his surprise he saw her walking with Kiba and Shino like nothing had happened.

"Hey Hinata!" All three of them looked at Naruto like he was a ghost.

"Naruto, Were have you been!?! You disappeared for three days!!" Naruto looked at them with at least a thousand questions running through his head. Suddenly his body grew heavy as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Wh-What?"Naruto asked in a fading voice. Hinata ran up next to Naruto as he started to collapse.

"Naruto!" Hinata grabbed Naruto before he hit the ground.

"Hinata you stay with him me and Shino will get help!!" Hinata nodded at kiba's words. Kiba and Shino were gone in an instant.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked up at Hinata in confusion. Did he dream the whole thing? But then he saw the bandages wrapped around Hinata's forehead. Hinata leaned her head next Naruto's to whisper something.

"Naruto, I thought Hiashi killed you," Hinata Whispered, starting to cry again. Naruto put on a smile to cheer her up.

"Like he could kill me." Hinata let a sad smile grace her lips. She was just happy to see he was alive.

But something was wrong. Naruto noticed that it was way to quit outside. He could feel the tension in the air, like someone was getting ready to attack. Suddenly a kunai hit Hinata in her leg.

"AAAA!" Hinata screamed out in pain.

"Hinata!" A masked nin jumped down and grabbed Hinata by the waist. She tried to brake out of his grasp but it was no use. Naruto could only watch in horror as the man knocked her out then jumped away.

It all happened so fast that Naruto couldn't react. One second Hinata was there the next she wasn't. When Naruto registered what happened he stood up, despite his fleeting strength. He knew he couldn't pursue the man so he did the next best thing and went to the fifths office for help.

But it was too late already. Hiashi was already there.

Naruto stumbled into her office, with about five seconds from passing out.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama…H-Hinata has been kidnapped…" Tsunade jumped up from her desk when she saw Naruto. She looked him over a couple of times coming to the conclusion of fowl play by the attackers.

"Naruto, I know that already and there's nothing I can do about it." Tsunade said, trying not to look Naruto in his eyes.

"W-What do you mean you can't!!"

"They took Hinata for ransom. They want Neji in exchange for Hinata. Hiashi has decided that Hinata be left with them…" Naruto was left speechless.

"You have to do something!! We can't just abandon her!!!" Naruto tried to plead with her but it was useless. She couldn't do anything about the situation.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Hiashi was pacing in front of the gate. There was a knock on the gate that made Him dash to it.

"Did you do as I told?"

"Yes. The village is none the wiser."

"Good in one week kill her." Hiashi smiled an evil grin at the thought of Hinata finally being out the way. His fake kidnapping plan had all the pieces in place. One thing was out of place though. Naruto had survived the poison that Hiashi had injected him with. If Naruto let lose the information he has, His plan would be ruined.


	5. First love gone part 2

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"They took Hinata for ransom. They want Neji in exchange for Hinata. Hiashi has decided that Hinata be left with them…" Naruto was left speechless.

"You have to do something!! We can't just abandon her!!!" Naruto couldn't believe what Tsunade-sama just said. His Hinata was most likely going to be killed and all she could say was she couldn't do anything about it!

"Is that all you're going to do!?! You may not care but I sure as hell care!! I love her!!" Tsunade looked at Naruto with blank eyes. She knew what Naruto must be going through. She had lost someone she loved before.

"Please Naruto; you have to understand…There isn't anything we can do." But Naruto was already gone by the time she let the words out.

Naruto already knew that Hiashi had to have something to do about it. He had one of those feelings.

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga compound in only three minutes. Hiashi was pacing at the front gate like he was worried. Naruto stared at him waiting. There was a knock on the gate. Hiashi rushed over and swung it open.

Naruto stood in shock as he looked at the man that kidnapped Hinata!! Naruto would have come down and kicked Hiashi's ass if he didn't control his anger. It was all Naruto could do was watch and wait for an explanation.

"Did you do as I told?" Hiashi inquired.

"Yes. The village is none the wiser," Said the masked man with enjoyment evident in his voice.

"Good in one week kill her." Naruto felt his breathing falter. Naruto knew that Hiashi hated Hinata, hell he dispised every once of her being. But Naruto never thought he would sink so low to set a plan like this!

"What about the body?"

"Leave it at the gate of the village." Naruto felt rage that he never felt before. At first he thought it was Kyuubi, but it was his own rage. Naruto stood up from his perch ready to kill. He looked at the Hyuuga head and only felt pure killer intent for emotion. Naruto was about to jump and kill him when he felt his body freeze. He didn't know why but he had something telling him to wait and watch.

"Hiashi-sama, what should I do about the spy?" Hiashi looked right at Naruto. Naruto and Hiashi locked eyes. Naruto went to run when he felt a pain shoot up his side. He looked at were the pulse came from. Imbedded in his side was a kunai. Naruto knew he was in grave danger. If he made it to Tsunade-sama's office, he could reveal the truth.

Before he could react he felt cold steal slice into his exposed neck. He felt his body go num. The last thing he saw was a man standing there with a tainted grin on his face.

_Inside Naruto_

_Naruto awoke to a scene much like one of a sewer. He could feel a small pulse coming from down the corridor. He followed it to a large room. At the farthest wall was a cage. On the seem of the cage read a note 'seal'. _

_Naruto knew that he was at the place were Kyuubi was sealed._

"_**It seams you have gotten your self in trouble again."** Naruto was amazed that Kyuubi wasn't screaming at him or saying 'let me kill you' like he always did. Instead Kyuubi's voice sounded almost sad. Soon Naruto knew what was going to happen._

"_I'm going to die aren't I?"_

"_**It seams so." **Naruto felt his heart stop at the statement. All the things he could have done. All the things he never said. All the feelings never let out. For the first time in Naruto's life he looked Kyuubi in the eyes and wanted to be one with him, if only for a moment. _

_Naruto looked at the seal and let a sad smile on his face._

"_Hey Kyuubi, there's no reason for both of us to die. If I release you will you do me one final favor?"_

"_**What is it kit?" **Naruto for a second was confused at the fox's words. He had never called him Kit before. He always called him brat. But he let it out of his mind as he saw the lights start to dim in the area. _

"_Kill Hiashi, and save Hinata. If you do that then you can kill everyone else." _

"_**I promise you kit, that that bustard will die."** Naruto walked over to the cage and was about to remove the seal when he felt something pulling on him away from the cage. _

"NARUTO!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!!" Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura trying desperately to heal his almost fatal wound. Naruto tried to speak but all that came out his mouth was blood. Then the pain struck him. For what seamed like hours his body was on fire. Every pore in his body screamed. He was able to hold on for about three more seconds before passing out again.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Naruto awoke in a bright room. His eyes were blurry. He could make out a figure of a person standing at the edge of the room that reassembled a woman. When his eyes started to register color he saw slight pink.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura shot around in an instant at the sound of her teammates call. She ran to Naruto's bedside.

"How long have I been out?"

"About six days." Naruto shot up at the words. His memories flashed back into his head. He would have jumped and ran if he wasn't hit with blinding amount of agony.

"AAAA!!" Screamed Naruto. Sakura looked at her screaming friend. She knew there was nothing she could do. She could only treat wounds not pain.

"Naruto, don't move so suddenly! You could kill your self in this condition!" After Naruto recovered from the pain he turned to his friend who was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I have to save Hinata." Sakura looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. She was scared for Naruto's life. She knew nothing she said or did would stop him from going after Hinata. Naruto stood up from his bed and walked over to the door.

"Naruto…I know I can't stop you, but you have to understand that if you die, I'll die to." Naruto turned and looked at Sakura. Naruto knew that Sakura loved him ever since he saved her life. She just never had enough trust in her feelings to tell him, thus she missed her chance.

"I won't die, I promise." With that Naruto ran out the room and headed for the exit to the village.

_**Kit, you forget that if you die I die.**_

_W-What the!?!_

_**Relax; I could always contact you in your mind.**_

_Don't scare me like that!!! Oh, and what's with the howl Kit thing?_

_**You'll see soon enough.**_

Naruto would have continued the conversation…but there was something in the air that Naruto instantly recognized.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto ran faster to his destination. Soon he could smell blood mixing with Hinata's sent. Naruto turned the corner and saw the thing that would change his life forever…

There lying in front of the main gate was Hinata's body. Naruto froze at the sight. Every thing around him seemed to blur except Hinata's cold lifeless body.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto walked to the spot were she was lying. He could feel his eyes burning at the sight of her. He knew she was dead.

He knelt down next to her. Her once dark blue hair was now stained with her blood. He once happy and sweet eyes lay closed. Naruto felt the rain start to fall. He started to stroke her face with his hand.

"I'm sorry Hinata; if I could have made it sooner…I could have saved you."

_**She's still beautiful kit.**_

_I know…_

Naruto let his tears fall on her cheeks. He leaned down to and kissed her one last time.

"Good bye Hinata."

_The seemed to cry for Hinata. As long as I live I will avenge you. Please give me strength. For those who left her to die will parish as well. For the one I loved and will only love._


	6. First true insanity

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hi my fans!!!! I love the reviews! Thank you for being so kind and sorry for making you guys wait for the stories. Oh and A new story as been made!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto awoke from his nightmare of his loves death. Naruto stood up and walked out the entrance to the cave which he had been sleeping in.

It was night out and Naruto was **VERY **hungry.

_Kit, Lets eat._

_**I'm in the mood for Asian. **_

_I was thinking American._

_**How about both?**_

_Sounds great._

Naruto headed back to the village. Naruto could smell them from were he was, which was about two miles away. He could hear his stomach growling, or maybe it was Kyuubi. Naruto let out a small slightly crazy laugh. The thought of fresh human flesh in his mouth was great. It made his mouth water just thinking about it.

"Bout' time I kill someone I had my eyes on for a wile." Naruto said to himself with a sinister voice. Kyuubi agreed with an eager growl.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Naruto looked upon the waiting village. He looked at the kids being ushered by there parents home and the teens laughing with there friends. He scoffed on how vulnerable they were. They were all rip for the picking. Like fruit on a tree.

Naruto was perched on the Hokage stone faces. He was surprised how easy it was to kill the chunean that intersected him outside the village. He didn't eat them though. He had his apatite set on a certain Kinochi with a pink shirt.

Naruto jumped from his perch and blended with the crowd. He sniffed the air as he looked for his pray. He caught her sent and followed it to her in a park alone.

Naruto smirked when he saw his luck looking up. It seemed Tenten was as open as ever.

_Hey Kyuubi, should I make her suffer?_

_**Make her scream as loud as you can Kit.**_

Naruto walked out of his hiding spot and in front of Tenten's path.

"Naruto? Wear have you been? You just dropped of the face of the earth." Naruto hung his head letting his hair shadow his eyes and started to shake.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Naruto started to let out a low laugh. One that made Kyuubi quiver a little. Tenten was scared, no scared didn't define what she felt. Naruto lifted his head up to reveal a Psychopathic smile.

"**Hello Tenten!!" **Naruto said with his insanity clearly evident. Tenten stumbled back. She brought her eyes up to Naruto's. That finalized her fear for her life. She met blood red eyes with blood lust nearly seeping out. But in them there was a hint of pain.

Tenten grabbed a kunai out of her leg holster and prepared to defend herself. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"**Now, Now my pet, now toys aloud!!" **Naruto grabbed Tenten's arm and squeezed it till he herd a satisfying snap. She let out a scream in agony as her arm broke. Naruto plucked the kunai out her quivering hand. Naruto leaned his head right next to her and began to whisper.

"See what happens to people who cheat?" He said in a seductive voice. Tenten started to quiver. Her eyes widened in horror as Naruto pinned her to the ground. He let his claws grow out. He smiled a smile much like one of a child getting a new toy and thinking how to break it.

He brought back his hand and dug it into her back.

"AAAAAA!!" Her scream made him shake with anticipation. He dragged his claw down her back making her scream again. This time with a plead hidden in it.

Naruto loved playing god. He had the choice of letting them live or killing them. It he wanted he could make it quick or he could make it painstakingly slow. His choice was what determined how much fun he would have.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Tenten start to cry. It made him want more. So much more. Naruto decided to eat her slowly to make her feel every bite he makes.

He brought his mouth down and started to feast on her exposed skin.

"AAAA!!HELP!! PLEASE SOMONE HELP ME!!!" Naruto Shredded a part of her pants leg to get to her flesh. Tenten grabbed a kunai out when he had let go of her arms. She turned around and went to jab him when he grabbed her hand once again with the same outcome. She screamed once more. Not as much pain but more anger. She was so close to getting free.

Naruto took the Kunai that she her and held her arms over her head and pinned them to the ground by thrusting the kunai into her hands. She was now completely defenseless. Naruto started were he left off.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOoo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Neji was on his way home when he herd a distant scream. At first he dismissed it as some kid making a fuss about something. But the second time he herd it he knew it was Tenten…and she was in trouble.

Neji ran as fast as he could to the location that he herd the scream from.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Naruto was enjoying her screams in pain. It was almost enough to make him laugh. But then he sensed someone behind him.

"Tenten!!" Neji screamed as he saw what was left of her. Most of her leg was gone. There was blood every ware. Her back had claw marks down it that left large gashes. He trembled at the figure that stood up with blood caked to its face.

At first he couldn't tell what it was but when it walked into the light he nearly screamed. It was Naruto smiling. Blood dripped from his face and pieces of flesh were hanging from his mouth. Neji gripped his mouth at the sight.

He would have puked if he didn't hear Tenten moan. He was shocked to see that she was still alive.

Naruto smiled and felt a new rush. The one related to Hiashi was now here to see him kill his love. Naruto moved with lightning speed. With in a few minutes Neji was tied to a tree facing Tenten.

Neji awoke and saw his love crying on the ground bleeding. He tried to move to find himself tied to the spot. He could only look on with horror as Naruto moved out of the shadows. He walked over to Tenten and took a large chunk of flesh from Tenten's back. Tenten screamed at the pain.

"AAAAA!!" She couldn't make out words any more. She didn't have the energy nor the mental power to do so.

Neji watched Naruto walk over to him carrying the fresh flesh in his mouth. Like how a vulture carries away his food to keep it safe. Naruto took it out his mouth when he was standing in front of Neji. Naruto held it in front of Neji's face mocking him with it.

"Do you want some? It's really good." Neji looked at Naruto with disgust on his face. Naruto forced open Neji's mouth and shoved the flesh into his mouth. Neji gagged at the taste and puked. Naruto shrugged and went back to eating Tenten.

Two hours later…

Tenten was dead. All that was left of her was some of her torso and her face which her left untouched so anyone could recognize her. Naruto walked over to a crying Neji and smirked with blood still on his face. Naruto took out a kunai and cut the rope that held Neji to the tree. Neji started to fall when Naruto caught him. Then he carried him over to the corps. He set Neji on the ground so he could get a good look at was left of his love.

"Why?" Neji said in a soft voice. He began to sob over the remains. Naruto wiped the blood off his face then licked his hands clean. Naruto left for a few minutes and came back with a sword. Neji was still crying. Naruto tapped Neji on the shoulder. Neji leaned up and looked at Naruto.

SLICE!!!

Naruto grinned when he held up the decapitated head.

"I know were I can put this." Naruto said out loud.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The next day a scream was herd all over the village. Rock Lee was standing in shock as he looked at the amputated head of Hyuuga Neji. It was sitting on a training post in the middle of the training grounds. And to the left of it was Tenten's remains(face intact). Gai came to the aid of Lee's scream to stop dead in horror of what he saw.

In a matter of minutes after the urgent message was sent out to Hokage-sama, she appeared. When she saw it she knew in an instant it was Naruto who did this. She knew this because caved onto Neji's forehead instead of the curse seal was an N and K.

Lee was hysterical. He was in the fetal position rocking back-en-forth at the memory of the sight. Up in a tree was a smirking creature looking at the scene He had made. He looked at the whimpering green boy and smiled.

_I hope the spandex doesn't get caught in my teeth._

**_Kit, let's kill him tonight._**

_Good Idea._


	7. First filler XP

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_I hope the spandex doesn't get caught in my teeth.  
_

_**Kit, let's kill him tonight**.  
_

_Good idea.  
_

Naruto looked down at the crying shinobi. By far it was going to be the greatest one yet.

Naruto turned on his perch and began to leave when he felt his body freeze. He looked down and saw his shadow connected to another.

_Damn you Shikamaru!_

"Oi, Naruto. What are you doing he…" Shikamaru swallowed his words when he saw the scene before him. Naruto fought the urge to smirk at his shock. Shikamaru began to tremble.

"Shikamaru!?!" Yelled Tsunade-sama. Shikamaru looked on in horror. He didn't know what to say; in fact he barley could remember how to breathe.

"W-What hap-pened?" Shikamaru managed to stutter out. Tsunade couldn't bring herself to tell him. It wasn't like he knew them all that well, but he still knew them.

"They were murdered." Tsunade stated with a blank face after a long silence. Shikamaru was completely speechless. That's when Tsunade noticed Naruto up in the tree being held by Shikamaru's shadow. Naruto and Tsunade's eye met.

"Oh shi…" Naruto was cut off when he felt the ground hit him, well rather the other way around. Shikamaru looked on in confusion at his Hokage's sudden movement. She had Naruto pinned to the ground and Naruto was swearing every word under the sun (and then some).

"You old hag! Let go of me!" Naruto said (in edited form). Tsunade held Naruto down while the ANBU raced over to her side and tried to apprehend him. To their surprise it puffed into a small white cloud of smoke.

"God Damn it!" Screamed a highly pissed Tsunade.

At that time Naruto was back at his house with a smirk on his face.

_She must think I'm incredible stupid to _

_be there in person. Eh Kyuubi?_

**_Indeed.  
_**  
Naruto's conversation was interrupted with a growl from his stomach. Naruto looked down and smiled.

He walked over to his closet. There was a thick smell of fresh blood. It was incredible strong to say it nicely.

Naruto slid the door open, causing the body of Hyuuga Neji to fall on the floor in a heap. Naruto grabbed the corpses arm and ripped it of with ease. Naruto smirked when he looked at the remains.

_Lucky! It's still fresh!_

Naruto was about to eat the decapitated arm when he heard someone gasp. Naruto spun around and saw Shikumaru staring from the window.

Shikumaru looked at Naruto with at first with sadness. But then he saw the eyes on the face of his friend. They weren't there frosty blue ones that hid pain. No, they were ones of a monster.

The boy that he had once knew as being so kind and would never harm his friends was smirking at him with an animalistic look in his eyes. One that he had never seen on any human.

Naruto let go of the arm and let it fall to the floor, letting the fresh blood splatter. Naruto shot over to the window in an instant, causing Shikamaru to lose his grip on the window frame from which he had suspended himself.

Naruto shot through the glass and made a slice for Shikamaru, nearly cleaving his head off with his newly grown claws. He managed to cut some of his hair in the process.

Naruto made a second grab for the Nara and managed to cleave a decent sized hole in his right leg. Shikamaru didn't scream though like Naruto wanted though. He with held his scream.

Shikamaru was a genius. He knew that a scream would excite an animal. He had a pretty good guess what had happened to Naruto. He knew he was going to loose it when he secluded himself in his room for an entire month with out any outside contact. It was only a matter of time…

Shikamaru was knocked out of his thoughts literally when he felt Naruto grab his arms. He tried to break free of his grasp but to no avail. He was falling too fast and was almost on the ground to make it out.

Naruto herd a satisfying snap when Shikamaru hit the ground. Shikamaru coughed up a fair amount of blood, spraying some on Naruto's face. Naruto being in the state that he is found it great. The blood on his face with a whimpering Shikamaru at his disposal to kill, he couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

Naruto lifted his claws up and went to dig them into him when Shikamaru kicked him in his wrist snapping it on contact.

"AAAA!!" Naruto let out a howl in pain. It had been so long since he had felt pain, physically. He had forgotten how much he hated it.

Shikamaru pushed the screaming Naruto off him and made a break for it. He had to warn someone! Any one!

Naruto sat on the ground clutching his broken wrist. He didn't feel the pain any more because it had already healed, but it he still had the memory of the pain. It still hurt even though it didn't. It shocked him. But not enough to let Shikamaru go. Far from it!

Naruto stood up and ran at a speed that greatly beat Lee's or Gai's. He got sight of the Nara as he entered a crowded area. When he did he collapsed from blood lose. He didn't pass out though. He just laid there thinking he was safe.

Far from it though.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Lee was walking down the street softly crying to himself over his lost team. Out of no where Shikamaru ran out of a few bushes and right into him. From the small crash caused Lee to fall over.

Lee was about to say something when he saw Shikamaru collapse. That's when he noticed the wound on his leg.

"Shikamaru what happened!?!" Lee screamed at the nin. But he was already out cold from the blood loss. Lee seeing the blood froze.

The images he saw earlier that day flashed into his mind causing him to cringe. He pushed Shikamaru off and began to scream as he cried hysterically at the image invading his mind. From Lee's screams drew in a crowd of bystanders.

They were all in the line of fire for Naruto's attack about to be launched.

_Lets go on a killing spry!_

**_Let us!_**

Naruto shot out from the bushes he was hiding in affectively scaring the villagers that were standing in the area. He landed on all fours looking more like Kyuubi than ever. He had a tail made of pure chakra swinging behind him with his nails replaced with claws. His cool blue eyes were redder than the sands of the desert.

Naruto let out a low growl that made all of the villagers back away leaving the screaming green nin to his wrath.

Naruto pounced on the nearest person which was a small child standing by the bush. Naruto sliced the poor child in half making a woman scream. 

**This will be fun!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I am so sorry for the wait and poor quality of this. I really was having a writers block. So this is the out come. I don't expect good comments then again I Think you guys as readers can do so for this one…Flames are aloud.

(PS) This was a kinda filler thing going on. It's basically leads up to the next big step in the plot. And I would like to give thanks to my Beta Samelamename. You rock!


	8. First true chalenge

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hey - There was some confution for the new readers about the girl. Well I recently held a contest for a new charictor. The winner is there. Oh and don't feal left out. There will be more contests so if you didn't win this time or didn't get a chance to enter, then don't worry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The two halves of the child's body fell to the ground. Naruto stood in the light of the day letting the blood drip from his claws. Everyone stared on in fear at the boy that they knew was evil. Some of the people ran as others were frozen with fear. It pleased Naruto seeing them run. He was trying to see which ones would make an easy kill but present a small challenge. But his wish was answered for him.

"Moegi!" Naruto turned his head to face the person who had let out the scream. It was Konohamaru. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he stared in horror at the body lying on the ground.

Naruto smirked at the poor boy. Naruto crouched on the ground and prepared to pounce like the animal he has become.

Konahamaru stared on in horror as the deranged Naruto was flying straight for him. Naruto smirked at the fear written on Konohamaru's face. It was entertaining to say the least, but his fun was suddenly interupted as a figure appeared infront of his next kill. A girl wearing a dirty pink t-shirt with black pants and forhead protector on her head was standing infront of his fresh meat. Naruto growled to himself at the figure, but smiled at the thought of ripping both of them in half with one swing.

**_Naruto be careful, she isn't like the others.  
_**

_You don't have to worry so much._

**_You idiot! If You underestimate  
your pray you'll end up like me, or  
even dead!  
_**

_Ok I'll take it easy._

"DIE!!!" Naruto went to cleave the two in half when the girl caught his claw with her hand and flung him back with amazing strength and speed. Naruto didn't even hit the ground before he felt a kick come from under him that landed right in the center of his back, bringing a sickening crack and an equally sickening scream from Naruto. Naruto coughed up some blood at the violent motion, after which he landed on the ground rather hard, smashing his head on the pavement, smearing blood in the proces. Now Naruto was officially pissed off.

"You little bitch. I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto charged blindly at the girl. The girl on the other hand wasn't frightened by the chakra engulfed Naruto. No, infact she was being entertained. Almost in the same way Naruto was entertained by the futile efforts of his prey. And to tell the truth, Naruto wasn't exactly too happy about that.

Naruto swung his claw again with all the strength he could muster. The girl bent back in a limbo kind of fashion to dodge his hit, which she did quite neatly. On the rebound she did a spiral kick right into Naruto's side making another snap echo through the air. He flew back into wall which crumbled from the force of the hit. A few seconds later the wall collapsed. But Naruto wasn't out of the fire yet, oh no, far from it, infact. The black haired Konochi ripped Naruto out of the rubble and threw him up into the air about ten or twenty feet.

Naruto really couldn't tell how high he realy was, or rather he was more concerned on how he was going to land safely. But that was answered with a uppercut to his chin sending him to new altitudes, both height wise and mentally. Not too soon afterwards he fell unconsciousness.

But the Konochi wasn't done. She was particularly enjoying beating the unconsciousness creature for what she had just witnessed it do. It was fun knowing that she was going to kill this freak of nature and at the same time protect innocent people. More than just killing something, the protecting part was just a bonus. The konochi reared up and kicked Naruto right in the head causing him to spiral down into the ground after which hitting he ragdolled across the ground, each contact to the ground smearing blood and snapping bones.

"Heh, too easy." The girl went to leave when she felt a claw dig into her back. She let out a shriek in pain with a little evidence of fear. Mainly because Naruto should have been dead from the broken bones, blood loss, and most likely lethal head injuries. She turned her head and saw Naruto. She felt her breath halt in her throught. There was one of his rib bones sticking out of his chest and half his face was just a bloody smear. In all aspects he should be dead, or at the minimal not able to move!

**"Easy huh? I'll show you my true power."** It wasn't Naruto's voice that slipped out of the remaining half of the mouth. It was none other than the king of demons himself, Kyuubi. And he didn't exactly sound happy, to say the least. He was more along the lines of 'You should pray for mercy.' The Konochi screamed in pain as Naruto/Kyuubi ripped out the claw that was embedded in her back taking with it most of the flesh in that area. Kyunaru(1) put a smirk on at her reaction revealing huge kanineis. The Konochi nearly faited at the creatur standing behind her. At first she thought he was crazy, but now she see's what he really is.

Back with Shikamaru and Lee

Lee had managed to bandage Shikumaru's wounds. But other than that he was really not able to do a thing. He was still pretty traumatized at the image of blood that he saw earlier that morning. But he had to help his friend.

Shikamru wasn't doing as good as Lee. He was barely holding on, never mind anything else. All he could register was some screams and the ocasional snap. But that wasn't his concern any more. It was obvious that Naruto had lost interest in him. But things seemed to be getting more heated as a small explosion rang out, though it could have been big since the Nara was in a near death state. All Shikamaru could do was lie there praying that someone would come and help him.

At the Hokage tower

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" Screamed Shizune. Tsunade looked up at her old aprentice a little tense from the morning's rage.

"Naruto is on a killing spree downtown!" Tsunade shot up from her desk and was out the door faster than Shizune could register.

With Kyunaru

Kyunaru looked at the Konochi with killer intent beyond ones natural being to say the least. Kyunaru backhanded the poor girl into a building much in the same fasion as she did to him. One difference though, he had claws, very sharp and deadly claws.

**"You fail to entertain me girl!"** Said Kyunaru in a twisted way. The Konochi looked up at the creature standing before her, wincing in pain. But the look of pain on her face instantly changed to a nauseated one. She watched in fear as Kyunaru ripped the rib that was sticking out of his chest straight out and threw it to the side, spraying blood across her face. Oh, but he wasn't done yet. The half of his face that was shredded to oblivion started to reform. Also the hole in his chest was already healed.

"W-What are you?"

**"Heh, The king of demons!"** The girl didn't have to argue as she saw the former chakra tail turn into a real tail. But that was only the begining. Blood red fur started to consume the boy's entire body, like wild fire on a dry bush. Ears started to grow ontop of his head that were also red with a white tip. The Konochi stared on in horror at the creature that now stood before her. It was neither human nor animal. It was really a demon.

"**I SHALL SHOW YOU THE STREANGH OF THE DEMON KING!!!!"**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**

(1): It's when Kyuubi is in control of Naruto's body. Basically Naruto grants axes to Kyuubi to be able to do so.

Edit Oh and I forgot to put this in XP These are my fans who didn't win but still I said I would put there names in and I kinda forgot. So sorry And here they are!

.DarkxPrince  
.Sora-777  
.Mr.Evil  
.Raya-San

.KunoichiRena

.TKunoichiRena

.SakuraHaruno-Yuki-Sasu'sBigSis


	9. Reawaken memories

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**"I SHALL SHOW YOU THE STRENGTH OF THE DEMON KING!!!!"**

But Kyunaru stopped. He didn't know why. He just froze to the spot, as if fearing something. Kyunaru fought desperately to move but all he could do was shake. Why was he frozen? Kyunaru looked at the ground looking for a shadow from Shikamaru, but Shikamaru lay knocked out, sprawled across the ground. So why? Why couldn't he bring himself to kill the girl who had tossed him around like a rag doll? The girl who caused his change. The girl who interrupted his oh so fun killing.

The konochi looked up after not feeling any contact. She was half expecting to be dead by now, well at least dying. She looked on in confusion at the creature before her. Why was it hesitating? His killer instinct had vanished into thin air. And now he was shaking rapidly. As if he was...

_W-Wait i-is he c-c-crying?_

The girl felt somthing strange was about to happen, Something big. And chances were she would be caught in the middle of it. The girl slowly stood up trying not to draw the attention of the creature that stood merely a few feet away from her. But as if on que it stopped shaking. It lifted its head and looked at her with a different look then before. Not with the piercing blood red eyes but soft blank blue ones. As if the person who had once owned them died crying. Little did she know Naruto wasn't even there. He was standing in-front of the great Kyuubi, and Kyuubi looked ready to shred him.

**"I should kill you were you stand brat!!!"** Screamed the enraged demon. Naruto just merely stood there feeling no reason to respond. He was going to be stuck in here for a while any ways. Because his memories were suddenly awakened in such a violent way he needed a while to cope. And this was his mental sanctuary minus the 12 story tall fox demon with a blood lust that could kill you alone. But that was nothing to Naruto. He had heard it all before. The 'you're useless speech,' and the ' demon child speech,' so this should be no different. Right?

"Kit, let me give you a word of advice. She isn't a normal human. She isn't human." Naruto started to become more interested in the conversation. This wasn't any lecture, it was something of high interest.

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired. Kyuubi just stayed quiet as if trying to put his thoughts into words. It scared Naruto a little. Kyuubi wasn't one to hesitate. In that case he didn't have a fore-thought of most of the things he did.

**"She will be your new mate."** Naruto felt his mind jolt at the shock. What did he mean by 'new mate'? The words flew through his mind over and over as if trying to decipher some incripted code. But all he could find at the thought of his old future mate, Hinata. But why now? Why would Kyuubi decide for him!?! Who did the demon think he was choosing for him!?!

"Kyuubi, I don't plan on having that girl as my mate. And I woun't. All she is to me is my next meal!" Naruto spat at the demon. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at Naruto's words.

**"I wasn't saying it as an option. If you don't comply I'll do it myself."** The demon spat back. Naruto was outraged by this! First Kyuubi picks him a mate he has no intent of being even around, then he threatens to take over his body!

"Kyuubi! Like hell I'll let you! I only look for my meals and only for revenge nothing more!!" Naruto screamed.

**"Have it your way! You'll regret it!"** Kyuubi screamed back. Naruto was shot back into the world with a face into the ground. It seemed he was out too long for his own good. The girl from before had pinned him to the ground and had a kunia at his throat. Just drawing a small amount of blood. Just enough to to cover the kunia she held tightly.

"Heh, king of demons? You could even finish me off. You don't know the meaning of being a demon." The girl said coldly to Naruto.

"Well well you seem very confident this time around, ne?" Naruto said with a teasing tone. Making the girl press the kunia deeper into to Naruto's flesh drawing more blood.

"Just hold tight demon boy. I'll make sure you get killed like the animal you are, That will be just perfect, hmm?" Naruto almost laughed at her sarcasm. It was strange to hear someone with just as much twistedness as him. Maybe Kyuubi was right. But first he would have to beat her a little more, just because her blood looked too good to pass up.

"Demon boy, eh?" Naruto grabbed the girls hand and snapped her wrist in an instant causing her to let go of the kunia she held.

"You have no idea how much of a demon I really am." Naruto said with a sick melody in his voice. Almost taunting, her edging her on to see if she would snap. And to Naruto's delight she did. She went to hit him with a punch when Naruto caught scent of someone he hated.

"Tsunade." Naruto murmered under his breath. Naruto brought his attention back to the girl infront of him and dodged her punch and landed a hard blow to her stomach, causing her to cough up blood right on Naruto's waiting tongue.

"Sorry, I have to cut it short this time. But the next time we meet, be prepared." Naruto said in his sickly sweet tone, holding the girls chin so she had to look in his eyes. Naruto could sense Tsunade's chacra now. He had a matter of thirty seconds to get a good amount of distance away before it was too late.  
"

W-What are you?" The girl managed to wisper out.

"Naruto the future king of the demons." Naruto said in a proud but hushed voice. "You?"

"Kina(kee-na)" Naruto put on one last smirk as a fair well before making his escape leaving in his wake two dead bodies and a girl in love with with a demon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Before you say it, **NO** This is not going to turn into some mushy love fic. This is more of a plot device to have a lot more suffering and blood. By the way soon there is going to be parts in the storry that will be taken from the holocaust, so if you have any problim with this then don't read when at the top there is posted Historical blood. Thank you. Oh and sorry for the shortness of this chap XP

Ps sorry for it taking so long to come out... The worst words in history

**WRITERS BLOCK!!!! DUN DUN DAAAAAA!!!**

But now I'm pretty much over it. So yay, please comment. BYZ-

PSS Sorry for being so short.


	10. I am a true demon!

Is a life worth the blood

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Just to tell every one, do not read from 'kBreezy'. He/she is an(Pardon my language) Ass tard!!! He copied from "Bad guys playground" Ch. five!!! He is an Ass and you should all help by posting on the thingy that he is violating!! Please help out my friend x-xTemptationx-x So that she wont cancle her great storry because an ass like KBreezy will never have a chance to do this to you or anyone you know!!! (If that ass does it to me, I am sorry but I would remove this storry and relocate it to a knew site.) But no worries I would send you all personal mesages so that you would all know were it was.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(IMPORTANT!! yOU HAVE TO READ THE BEGINING PART BEETWEN THE **XOXO** THINGS!!)

Naruto sat on a tree with a smirk on his face. Yet again he had evadded the woman he had once thought was 'strong'. For Kyuubi's sake she was the Hokage! Why couldn't she cetch one roge ninja? Well, it was making it easyer for Naruto to make his kills a little more enjoyable, knowing every head he got was going against her rep and the villigers beleif in her.

Naruto survayed the cayas he had made only a few moments ago. The villigers were in a panic. They were running left and right screaming that the demon child was comming to kill them all. Little did they know how true there screams were.

"Look at the mice run. They don't know were the cat waits." Naruto sung to himself. He servayed the 'mice' and found his new pray since his last meal was cut a little short by 'that' girl. The one who presented a little chalenge to him. But all was done with her for know. His plans swayed only to one thought. Food.

His new pray was a girl around his age. A delicate looking girl at first glance, but a closer look revealed the fire in her eyes. The girl had blond hair that cascadded down her back like a sea in a storm. She was wearing a purple shirt with a mini skirt to match making it too irresistable to denia the urge to salivate over her form. There was a space between the two garmets revealing her slender yet fleshy form. Naruto could almost taste her sweet blood, Thinking of sinking his teath in, was a pleasureful thought. Imagining her life smeared across his face. Hearing her scream. A true dilight to the five sences. The fishnet rapped tightly around her upper thight and around her shoulders only added to the view, and the **pleaser**. The black lacy fishnet stuck to her body as meant to be a part of her. Each bead of sweet being revealed by the nets as well, only added to the thought of the kill, awaiting what the demon child forsaw.

The girl seemed familure though. Her face was dancing in Naruto's head tonting him. Swirling around his thoughts like the memory of a fine wine. Finaly the name came to him.

"The girl is Ino I believe. Well, well, I believe she was my second pray." Naruto said with a shaking voice. But not out of anger, it was out of antisipation for her blood. The creamy elicer that hawnted others Nightmare, wile it sweatended his dreams.

The thought of her brough Naruto back to thier encounter. Seeing her tears made him falter once, but this time he was set persisly on killing her.

_Pay back's a bitch aint it? _Naruto thought in his twisted mind.

But the true question had yet to be asked. The true quetion was, how much did he want her to **suffer?**

**

* * *

**

"Come on! Hurry up get to the shelters! Move!" Ino shouted her given comands to the cowering people, trying in a hopeless atemt to regain order. She had yet to understand the true magnitude of the situation. Nor had she thought that the cause of this was none other than Naruto. Well what was once Naruto.

"Hurry!!" Screamed Choji who was located next to Ino. He was also asinged the same mission. Neither of them knew exactly what was going on, but they knew it was haserdest to have civilans in the way. Little did they know, that was the least of their problems.

Naruto was moving at blinding speads making his way towrds his victumes. The unsespecting girl meary continued her meger shouting. Her sences blind to the aproching danger. It put a smirk on Naruto's face. A smirk that was filled with the sharp teath of a demon. Nothing you would so much as think about. The mear sight would diture the bravest of people.

She was now in range of the hell that awaited her. The 'hell' had his claws ready to sred her pink skin. Ripping not only flesh and blood, but screams from her sweet life. Sending the viligers fleeing for there pathetic lives! Sending there children Night Terrors to last a life time!

Ino stood in the street that was covered with screaming imbosils running around aimlessly. Pathetic. At least they could listen to thier serpiriors.

Ino was just about to snap when she finaly senced it. Even the people in the street froze.

**Killer intent.**

One that made Orochimaru's look like childs play. Pathetic even. This one made you not see the images of your own death, something far worse. Blood. Blood of your family. Blood of your friends. Blood of the ones you loved. And all that blood dangled from a creaturs mouth with thier decapitated heads. Their eyes open along with thier mouths sending out the image of thier final silent screams. The creature itself was the reason why it froze Ino. It had blood red peircing eyes. The eyes glowed and almost gleamed at the sight of your terror. But the eyes could be handeled. The thing that made it so your nights would be hanted for the rest of your liftime was the smile. The smile of a demon laced with blood. A crazed smile with the very esence of fear laced within its being.

Ino gripped her stomach as she felt it convolse spraying her last meal across the ground, along somthing she didn't expect. Blood. Her blood. Could it be posible for Killer intent alone to harm you? Let alone do this?

After regaining her balence she found that her legs were frozen in the spot that they stood. She maneged to look next to her to see that Choji was gone. In his wake was a smear of a liquid red substance mixed with clumps of clothing and red blotches of what resembled flesh.

Ino felt her stomach lerch yet again, spewing even more blood across the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. But these wern't tears of sorrow. No. She was crying out of fear in it's purest form.

Naruto looked on at the trembling girl, licking his lips cleaning the fresh blood off them. His eyes lit with his lust for her blood. But he had a bad habit of playing with his food.

_Let's make her scream, ne?_

**_Yes. Make her scream till she dies._**

Ino was shaking trying her hardest to move. She knew that if she didn't then she was going to die. But her eforts were in vain as her legs remained glued to thier spot.

Her atention shifted when she hurd a russle in the leaves in a near by tree. out of the tree come something...somthing not human. The demon she had seen was standing infront of her. Holding choji's head, matching the image from the vision.

"Hello Ino. Care to play?" Said the creature smirking, showing his blood painted teath. Sharper than any weapon, glisening in the evening sun.

Ino felt her very life leave her for a moment. Her breath faltered and her heart storpped. Everything began to swirl as her panic amplified. Gust the sight of this thing made every cell in her body scream in fear as they saw it before them.

Naruto took a step forward dropping the decapitated head of choji. Letting the blood splatter across the ground. Ino fell to her knees. Gracing Naruto's lips with a smile form the deps of hell itself. But he saw it again, her tears. The tears that made him falter. For some reason it made his new demon form fade for a split second. His hair even went blond for a second. Eyes matching his old self as well. But it wasn't enough for him to stop, fare from it.

Ino looked at the creatures face. It didn't look human. It had ears of a fox with eyes to match. Claws ran from it's fingers dripping with tainted blood from her friend. But the creature resembled someone. If only for a moment she saw it. When he took a step forward she saw just a hint of blond in the creaturs hair. Along with a flicker from the red peirceing eyes to soft blue ones.

Her thoughts driffted to the blond ninja she knew. She hadden't seen him since there encounter when he tried to kill her. But it couldn't be him, it couldn't be posible for such a gentile creature to turn to a demon such as the one that stood before her. Thier was only one way to know though.

Ino forced air down her through begining to breath again. She looked up at the creature and steadyed her thoughts. She knew it might get her killed but it might help as it did before.

"N-Naruto?" Ino managed to wisper out.

Naruto almost fell over. She managed to reconize him. unlike before, it enraged him seeing her tears now. She did't have the right to cry before him!

Naruto leaned down mear inches away from Ino's face. Gripping her chin so she had no choice but to look into his red eyes.

"heh, seams you guessed right." He said in a hanting voice. He dug his claws into her skin ever so slightly just to draw a small amount of blood from her face.

"But you have yet to answer my question." Naruto said as he licked the blood from her knew cuts on her face.

"P-please, Don't kill me." Ino wispered. Naruto let go of her chin. Ino looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. but Naruto spaired no time as her drew his hand back and struck Ino across the face sending her flying throught the air before crashing into the ground.

"You haven't erned the right to beg." Naruto spat at the quivering form.

Ino started to sit up when she felt Naruto's foot slam into her back smashing her face back into the ground. Efectivaly snapping three of her ribs, ripping a scream from her mouth.

"Answer my quetion, Ino." Ino just remained silent as tears fell from her eyes mixing with the blood from her abused face. Naruto grew angryer. He added more presure to her back making Ino moan out in pain.

"Answer me." Naruto said with a even more threatening voice if even posible. Ino only squermed under the added preasure to her back, remaining silent.

Naruto snapped and picked her up by her blood stained shirt holding her to eye leval.

"Answer. Me." ino opened her mouth struggling to take in air to speak.

"Go t-to he-hell." Ino said seeing that she was going to die. She knew ether way she couldn't get out of this. Might as well go out cursing the thing that was going to kill her.

Naruto balled his hand into a fist and hit Ino in her stomach making her spray blood across his face like rain. Ino shot back about tweanty feet bafore hitting the ground and skidding to a stop. naruto was next to her form in an instant and hit the defencless girl into the sky. Naruto watched as she came back down followed by a distinct trail of blood flying behind he broken form.

Ino was barily conches. All she knew was that she was falling. She could see blurred images of things, but nothing she could use as a referece point. She then felt something grab her wrist.

Naruto had grabbed Ino's wrist milla seconds before her body hit the ground. Her arm ripped off at the sudden force making her scream in agony. Ino's body smashed into the ground silencing her. Naruto still holding her dicapitated arm looked down to see that she was only unconches, not dead, yet. Naruto kicked her in her side jolting her awake. She bagan to scream in agony at her decapitated arm. Naruto couldn't wait any longer. He wanted his food now seeing how irisitable she was in such agony. he leaned down silencing ino's screams by shoving her own hand into her mouth. Naruto liked seeing her tears now. Knowing they were from her pain that could rival the gods themselvs. But Naruto wasn't done yet. He wasn't about to end his enjoyment of her screams.

Naruto leaned his head down and took a decent sized bight out f her torso. Ino began to flail in a despirate atempt to free herself of the demon childs grasp. Naruto enjoyed it. He began eating her alive each bite more painful than the last. But not deep enough to kill her.

Naruto was prolonging her death. Ino was at the point were she was begging between muffled gasped for him to kill her. Wanting deaths embrace to free her of the hell she had been bound too. She had started to regret what she had said earler to him. If she had of known this were to follow her insalt she would have simply yes to playing his game. Whatever it might have been couldn't have been this horible. This torchiras.

Ino felt Naruto sink his teath into her body one final time before she felt her life sstart to slip away. Sliding from it's existance. But inno did not dispair, she was over joyed knowing she was about to die. Finaly about to be freed.

Naruto looked down at Ino and noticed she had stopped gasping.

"Well, it seams the girl has finaly died." Naruto said to himself. He stood up from the carcas and looked around him. What he saw was cowering people. He had forgoten that they had been there the whole time to witness the ordeal. Amung the people were small children crying. Some were shaking, wile others simple remained silent.

Naruto let his killer intent stop to free the people from there frozen forms. As soon as he did they all started wailing in agony. The woman gripped thier children and ran. Though most remained frozen to thir spots from before.

Naruto sevayed the crowd. He noticed one in the crowd was Kakashi. It shocked Naruto that the whole time a jonen had been present. But then it hit him. He had even scared Kakashi to the point suck as this.

_Kyuubi, Should I kill himm next time?_

**_You are strong enough now kit._**

_Then it's dicided._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

There you have it! I hope you liked this one, and I am verry sorry for the long wait!


	11. Demons and Mistres

Is a life worth the blood

SORRY!!! I never thought I would have writers block for so long on this story! I didn't send this to my beta because I wantied to get it onas quickly as posible. I hope you like this one! And once again, sorry for the rediculus amount of delay.

**XOXOX**

_Kyuubi, Should I kill him next time?_

_**You are strong enough now kit.**_

_Then it's dicided._

-----

It was now night fall. The streets were bare. The life of this once happy village was gone. All being distroyed by the demon that now wondered it's streets. From Naruto's blood bath erlyer that day everyone didn't dare step foot onto the streets, fearing the demon child would kill them as he did many of the young nin.

Speaken of the demon child, he was on his way back to his old home.

_There arn't any lights on._

_**I can sence them inside.**_

_Running tail between there legs._

"Now they all hide from something they can't escape." Naruto mused to himself. He looked up to a window and saw someone looking out. But they quickly disapeared when he made eye contact with them. It was a small child. The child had been pulled from the window by a pair of arms. Naruto guessed it was the childs mother.

"A mothers love protects the child, but a demons fangs can kill anything." Naruto wispered as he turned his way towards the house. The victumes inside had no idea what awaited them.

Naruto came to the front of the house, not too big nor too small. A simple stone coler. But soon it would be painted with blood. Naruto put his claw against the wall digging it in so it would screach. The sound ecoed the emty streets, sending chills down the spines of the villegers.

"Come out, come out, let us play. come out, come out, to the demon at bay." Naruto sung as he began climbing the wall of the house to the window he had seen the child. He could almost taste the fear that was being emited from the window he was aproching. The feel of it was thick, like fresh cream. The imigase of it danced in Naruto's demonic mind. Playing with the fear of the beings he would soon torcher.

He reached the window pearing throught a small crack of the curtans. He smiled letting his bone white teath gleam in the full moon. He saw in the corner of the room a cowering mother with her child. Perfect.

Naruto pressed on the glass till it gave way. The mother and child were shaking uncontrolable. It made Naruto grin with pure pleaure corsing through his vains. The site of them in such a state of fear gave him a new meaning of the word joy. A twisted and sickening one.

"Do you fear me?" Naruto asked in a kind voice lulling the mother and child into false sence of safety. What fools.

"Y-Yes..." The child wispered. Naruto smiled a warm smile at the child making him smile as well. But the mother was warry of the creature that stood before her. She knew what it really was. What it was going to do. Naruto could see it writen on the womans face. The woman seemed familure as well. Then he remembered. She had pelted him with rocks as he walked past her store to get to the acadomy.

Naruto let a twisted smile stain his lips as he crouched down looking more animal than human.

"The rock lady." Naruto said before charging at the woman.

-----

Tsunade walked down the street that was couted in blood. It was clear that Naruto had been responsiable for the carnage.

"76 people dead. 21 of them children." Tsunade read outload. She felt her body shake out of rage. Naruto had killed almost every person who lived on the street. And the body count kept rising as they went into each house.

Tsunade gripped her stomach out of a sudden lerch. Before she could regain her composuer she had spewed her last meal onto the ground. Three ANBU ran to thier Hokage's side.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" One of them asked. Thier quetion was met with silence. One of the ANBU who was wearing a bird mask leaned down to see if she was alright. When th bird masked man touched her, She colapsed onto the ground.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune cried out. She was at tsunade's side in a matter of seconds trying to see what had happened. She looked down and noticed blood mixed with the vomit that had been spilt on the ground.

"Well well...Looks like I can kill you now." Naruto said walking into the open. Shizunane stood infront of Tsunade holding poisened senbos betwean her fingers. "Take one more step closer an i'll have to kill you Naruto." Shizune warned. Naruto let out a low laugh sending chills up and down the Joneans spine. Before Shizune could even blink Naruto was standing next to her. The ANBU around her fell to the ground, blood pooring out one lethal spot or another.

"Put down the toy Shuzune." Naruto whispered into Shizunes ear. Shizune spun around, making a slash to kill the boy. Naruto took grip of her hand tightly. "Tsk Tsk, Why would you hurt little me? I thought you cared about me." Naruto said with mock sorrow holding his hand over his heart.

"Why!? Why did you kill all those people!?" Shizune screamed, throwing a punch with her free arm. Naruto swatted her hit asaid like an anoying fly. With a bourd look he glanced at Shizune. "Simply, because I can. Who's going to stop me? You?" Naruto paused to let out a dark laugh. "No one could kill Kyuubi, not even the yondaime himself. I'm getting stronger every day as our powers fuse. Soon thier wont be a person alive that can stop me." Naruto said darkly before kicking Shizune in the chest, causing a sickening snap to eco threw the air.

Blood fell onto the ground from Shizune's lips. "Why? Y-You would n-never hurt a fly...now? What have you become?" Shizune asked, tears forming in her eyes. Naruto walked over to said woman nealing down. He took hold of her face, his claws digging into her flesh. "You're a juicy one. I'll enjoy eating you Shizune-_chan_" Naruto purred. Shizune spun her leg around and landed a hard hit in Naruto's chest causing him to loose his grip on Shizunes face.

Shizune stood quickly brushing the blood off her face. "You arn't Naruto." Shizune hissed before throwing a barage of Senbo at Naruto's prone form. Crowching on all fours, Naruto leapt into the air completly avoiding the shot."You need to do better than that Shizune-chan!" Naruto hollered in a tonting voice.

A small smirk came to Shizune's lips. Before Naruto could brace himself he slammed into the ground, a scream excaping his lips. Shizune stood on shaky legs, her smirk never fadding. "You may be strong but you still lack the smarts." Shizune tonted as she held the chacra strings tightly.

"S-Shizune?" Naruto asked in his normal voice. _Let's see who can't out smart who!_ NAruto growled in his head, Kyuubi nodding in agrement, a twisten smile on the demon kings lips. "Naruto?" Shizune asked, though still warry. Naruto looked around as if confused about his soroundings. His eyes found there way to the blood that still painted the streets.

"W-What happened here!?" Naruto asked trying to get up only to 'find' he couldn't. Naruto gave a panicted look as he continued to stand. "Shizune-nii-san, I cen't get up!" Naruto screamed, fake panic painting his face. Shizune cut her chacra string and ran up next to Naruto taking him in a deep hug. "Gomen Naruto..." She whispered as she nealed down next to said child.

"W-what's happeneing? Why am I covered in blood? D-Did I d-do this---?" Naruto asked his words trailing off as he put the two together. Tears welled in the young soon to be teens eyes. "I did this didn't I?" Naruto asked as tears began to flow down his cheaks. Shizune took him into her arms letting him cry. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Kyuubi did this, not you." Shizune asured, truly believing her own statement.

"Heh, I was always good at acting." Naruto whsipered as his claw stabbed threw Shizune's chest, blood spilling out of the shocked Jonen's stomach. "Never trust a demon." Neruo hissed before ripping his hand back. Shizune fell to the ground lifelessly, but she quickly desolved into white smoke.

_Damn._ Naruto spat in his mind as a kunai flew pat his head, narowly dodjed. He cought sight of the exploding tag atached to the end, his eyes widening. A defening explotion rang threw the area encasing it in smoke and falling dabrey.

Shizune stood out from an ajare door way she had taken refuge in to avoide the blast to see if the job had been finished. A thick mask of dirt flew threw the air that only a Hyuuga could posible see threw. The smoke dirt finaly setteled as a figure started to apear.

Blond hair could be seen, but soon the blond started to turn red as blood dribbled threw it. Naruto layed sprawled across the ground with a pained look on his face. A deep cut ran down his face as random pices of cement stuck into his body.

He slowly foced himself to stand, despite the pain he felt. "Sorry Naruto. But you forget that i've heard the whole story. I know how you killed the others like that and how you acted to get out of trouble with Tsunade once. I wont fall for that trick, and now i'll kill you right here so you can't hurt anyone else again!" Shizune screamed, though against her will tears formed in her eyes.

"At least hear what the real story is before you start simply think I just killed for the heck of it." Naruto hissed in a raspy voice, blood slowly filling his lungs. "I wanted revenge for no one so much as giving a damn about Hinata's death. I was the only one who knew the true story, and yet...No one would listen to the demon of Konoha when he was still somewhat human. Hiashi was the one who had Hinata kidnapped. He was the one who wanted her dead. He took my love from me!" Naruto screamed as rage took him. "That basterd stole her from me! I wanted revenge on him! But then I reliezed no one elso so much as batted an eye when they had found she was dead! Every one was gulty for this! No one dared help her! So you all should pay! And when I am astrong enough, i'll kill Hiashi by eating him alive!" Naruto screamed tears streaming down his face.

"Why didn't you just tell us to start with? If you had of told us we could have found the truth and hade him arested." Shizune said softly. "But that wouldn't be good enough for you would it?"

"You ask such stipid questions. I told you what I want, nothing lower will be acetebly. But for now, I have to leave and continue this elseware. Tell Tsunade to get well soon, I want to kill her when she can fight back." Naruto said bitterly before a sworm of red chacra wrapped around him granting him the spead he needed to excape. With amazing speed, he disipeared from sight, but a thin trail of blood was left behind, his sent easy to follow.

**XOXOX**

So? How was it? It took me a wile yes, but I hope you enjoyed, as for the next update I wont make any promeses, but I will try to get it up as soon as posible. Wich may range from a day to a year...Pluss I'm just recently a freshmen int he most rediculusly hard school, so be easy on me.

Oh and sorry if the spelling sucks as I said before about not sending it to my beta. Please review!


End file.
